Endlessly Bound
by FrenchFlutter
Summary: What do you do when you become a birthday present for someone who shouldn't exist? A human someone, who should be dead. What if everything you fought so hard for, was all for nothing, scattered to the westward winds? Maybe, just maybe, it's all in how you look at it. Maybe, we are all just bound... endlessly bound to a thing called fate! (Sesshoumaru's POV of Bound Endlessly.)
1. Chapter 1: Whataya want from me

A/N: Again, I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it, this includes Sesshoumaru (sadly -.-).

Yes, this is a EQUEL! (Sequel comes after a story, Prequel comes before...but this is neither as it is the same story, only told from another perspective!)

After I have received several reviews and messages about what is going on inside Sesshoumaru's head during this story, I decided I would show you. So here you have it! The EQUEL to Bound Endlessly... Endlessly Bound, Sesshoumaru's point of view! I hope you enjoy =^.^=

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Whataya want from me<p>

* * *

><p>The cell was dark, but he could still see clearly. Despite the lack of sun, he knew the hour was soon approaching. He'd be damned if he gave into these disgusting humans. He refused to be used as a tool at their disposal, any of them. He would kill each and every one that dared to 'buy' him, without a shred of remorse. Nothing they did to him mattered anyways. He had lived through the loss of his arm and travelling into the afterlife. He was the Taiyoukai of the West, he could survive anything.<p>

A faint click signaled their approach. Two men soon shadowed his cell.

"Whataya want from me today, sir?" The burly man asked his partner.

"Same as yesterday. 30 lashes. Try to hit the same spot, the deeper the whip, the faster they are to break." He grinned darkly before leaving. "And we want this one broken in, he will prove to be very useful." He said, then disappeared completely.

"Aye, sir." The burly man chuckled and unlocked his cell.

It would be so simple, to kill this small minded fool, if he had all of his demonic powers.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday

* * *

><p>"Com'on you despicable filth." The man bellowed into the cell.<p>

Sesshoumaru didn't move. Why should he make it easy for them?

The man walked over and kicked his calf, hard. "I said get up!"

Sesshoumaru made no indication that he heard the man speak or felt the brunt force of his attack. A shrill whistle was heard, the man calling for his comrades for assistance. The dumb gruff should have learnt by now, but he was slow like the rest of his species. The echoing of the whistle had caused nearby demons to rattle their cages at the deafening sound. Sesshoumaru paid them no mind.

"Yo, this one is failing to cooperate again." The man told the others when they joined him.

"Well, we will just have to remedy that, now won't we." One stated.

"When will these dumb animals learn, we are in charge?" Another chimed in as they descended on him.

He had seen 1,019 years since his birthday. He waited for the day he could slay these men freely, relished in the notion as they went about kicking and punching him, his faces pressed against the grim littering the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Chapter 3: Home

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's limp body was tossed onto the table, facedown. His wrists and ankles strapped in with leather strapped imbedded with purifying energies. The cold material stung as sparks of purification met his strong demonic energies. He would not yield. He refused to give them any indication of the pain he felt.<p>

"Oh, how I will enjoy todays lashings..." the man chuckled as he began turning the crank that lifted the table, and Sesshoumaru, into an upright position. "I will hear your screams long before you are released. Stay silent for now, animal, it will just be that much more satisfying when you finally break." He walked away to gather his whip. After a few practice snaps in the air, he submerged the whip in a bucket of dirty water. An evil smile spread over his face. He picked up the bucket, outing it's cold contents over Sesshoumaru's bare, exposed back."Oh yes, today will be fun..."

Sesshoumaru lost himself in thoughts as the first lashing hit its mark on his wet skin, breaking open his back. Thoughts of roaming his home lands of the West. Back to when he was Lord and was free.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

><p>The men carried him back to his cell, tossing him inside with a sickening splat. Pushing himself up, determined not to show that they had cause him harm, he propped himself back against the wall, ignoring the comment they made as they departed.<p>

Fresh blood was smeared where he had been tossed. His pants, more like scrap of makeshift cloth, were more red than grey with his blood.

They would never break him. He could endure anything they could come up with.

This particular torture had started a few years ago, after he had killed the last human woman who had purchased him. She had needed to die. She had purchased him with the intent that he would become her lover while her husband was away. As if he would lower himself to rut with a human female like his father had with Izayoi. Chance creating a half breed pup like Inuyasha. He scoffed at the idea. He ripped her throat out the moment he was in her home.

The beads controlled him to some degree, mostly limiting his demonic power. However, Sesshoumaru had secrets of his own, ones he would carry with him into the afterlife.


	5. Chapter 5: Pick U up

Chapter 5: Pick U Up

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat in the silence behind the glass enclosure. His back had stopped bleeding now. His makeshift clothing clung to his skin with dried blood. His hair was matted in clumps where the blood had penetrated through. None of it mattered.<p>

He closed his eyes. Visions of the west filled his thoughts. A small girl, wearing a kimono of orange and yellow, with huge doe-like chocolate eyes chattered away with an impish demon. ~_Rin_.~

His thoughts often swayed to Rin. She had such a pure heart. She was the only being who had permeated through him and reached a place even he was shocked existed. His heart. As she grew older, he found he could deny her nothing. Like his father before him, he had lost his heart to a human woman, just not in the same manner. She was the first who held him in submission, without the use of beads. She was gone now, and in over 500 years, he had never seen another soul like hers, and he highly doubted he would.

"You..." a man stood before his cage, "the whipmaster has order us to pick you up for round two..."


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

* * *

><p>The males acted as they had this morning. Being rough, thinking they were teaching him some sort of a lesson. He could behead them all in a mere second with one flick of his poison whip. He bidded his time though. He knew, if he slaughtered these men, more would take their place and he'd be no closer to freedom than he was now.<p>

Dignity aside, he had no one to impress at the moment. They would get what was coming to them, eventually, and oh how he would love killing them slowly.

The whipmaster reopened the wounds on his back, fresh blood coating over the dried blood of the morning. At least he forgot the water this time. They dumped his body back in his cell.

Blood pooled around his body, where he sat against the wall. Sickly red rivers followed the cracks in the flooring, collecting dust in their flow.

This was better than them knowing the truth.

The next miserable excuse of a human that purchased him, would die by his hands... and then he would be free. Then he would exact his vengeance. They would all answer to him, the West.


	7. Chapter 7: Light on

Chapter 7: Light on

* * *

><p>He woke from his light slumber when someone flicked a light on. He could hear the sound of two men talking. One was the leader of this place, his men called him Rolf. He was addressing the second in command, a man named Abner. Rolf was the frontman, he dealt with the clients as he was the better looking and more sociable.<p>

Abner worked behind the scenes, he was the one who gave the orders to have Sesshoumaru whipped in hopes of breaking him. Abner had received a set of 4 claw marks down the left side of his face years ago from a rogue youkai he had purchased from overseas, where exactly Sesshoumaru wasn't sure. They resulted in nasty scars that covered half of his face. Since that day, Abner's attitude shifted to bitterness and he generally took out his anger on any demon in the facility. Luckily, Abner seemed afraid to go near Sesshoumaru.

The men began talking about 3 clients coming to purchase demons this afternoon. Sesshoumaru lost interest. He would be passed by in his current bloody and mutilated state. He would hold out for day... it would come. Soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Stronger

Chapter 8: Stronger

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was roused from his meditative like sleep roughly an hour later by a force he hadn't experienced in a long while.<p>

He had not overheard of any new barriers being placed upon the building, but yet a new miko energy was making itself known to his sensitive demonic powers. After listening intently for several minutes, he heard the telltale sound of the elevator as it descended down the old shaft. From here, he couldn't make out the occupants, the smell inside the demon holdings was far too strong of other scent for his nose to pick up on. He usually tried his best to breathe through his mouth, breathing through his nose usually made his stomach churn.

Through it's journey into the underground world of demon trading, the miko energies intensified. Meaning, either a new barrier had been placed on the elevator, which would put a damper on his hopes of escaping, or a miko was onboard. A miko... purchasing a demon? Unheard of, unless of course they were sadistic and did so with intent on purifying their new purchase. Humans now, were even more destructive than they were 500 years ago. Pathetic.


	9. Chapter 9: Pretending

Chapter 9: Pretending

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's curiosity was quickly getting the better of him, despite his efforts. The miko energies rose and fell in rapid succession. Even from this distance, when they rose, they prickled against his skin, making his hairs stand on end. Clearly the doings of an untrained miko. If she was even aware she had the powers to begin with.<p>

Pretending to lose interest again, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Humans. How they thrived as they had, was beyong him. How could great demons, such as himself, fall before creatures so ordinary and mundane? Even those who possessed talents, such as this miko, knew nothing of the power they held. They went about their pitiful, short existence without a thought to harness the power they possessed and better themself. Perfection. One should always strive for it.

Now, the sound of voices reached his ears. Three female humans, one was quite panicked. "No. Guys, really, please just listen to me..." his ears picked up, before her voice was cut off by the elevator hitting the bottom.

A wave of miko energy swept over the room the moment the elevator doors swished open. Many of the lesser demons shrieked with pain.


	10. Chapter 10: Roar

Chapter 10: Roar

* * *

><p>The pulses of miko energies slowly came to a halt. Some of the lesser demons were banging about their cages in agony still. From the office in the back, Rolf emerged.<p>

"Quiet down you filth!" He bellowed through the racket. "Hopefully we make some nice sales today. These brats are horrible, but their father pays well. Time to deal with the airhead heiresses. Try to quiet these animals down, just in case they decide to come back here." Rolf spoke to Abner while smoothing out his custom tailored suit, before walking down the long hall towards the metal door at the end.

Abner followed after him, a purifying stick in his hand. Stopping at each cage, where a demon was making a ruckus, he inserted the rod through the bars and touched the demons flesh. Upon contact, a jolt of purification would course though the demons body, not enought to kill, but enough to cause immense pain. Most lesser demons would be rendered unconscious. A roar ripped though the area as the metal door clicked shut.

They had no clue! Humans couldn't feel it. Sesshoumaru grinned minutely. They didn't know a powerful miko had come.


	11. Chapter 11: Solitary Man

Chapter 11: Solitary Man

* * *

><p>"Kati..." Sesshoumaru heard Rolf greeted one of the two human females, "Lilane... to what honor does this solitary man have to be graced with your beautiful presence today?" He greeted the second. "Is she safe?" Sesshoumaru guessed he was questioning about the miko in their midst.<p>

"Of course! Would we bring her here, Rolf, if she wasn't?" A woman's voice reached his ears. His acute hearing came in handy more often than not.

The exchange went unseen to him, but at least he could hear what was happening. An untrained miko was dangerous, even to someone as powerful as himself. They were a force to be reckoned with. Someone trained could potentially kill him. He hadn't seen a trained one with that sort of power in hundreds of years. This one lacked control, clearly pointing to her naivety.

"So two you say? What are you in the market for this time?" Rolf asked

"Daddy needs a new one to tend the grounds around the manor. The other, is up to Kagome, it's our birthday gift to her." The other girl spoke. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, the miko had yet to speak.


	12. Chapter 12: Come Clean

A/N: I am glad people are liking this story as well! Remember, each chapter here matches the same chapter in Bound Endlessly, just looking at it from Sesshoumaru's perspective =^.^= Feel free to leave reviews, or private message me, on thoughts or suggestion that could/would make both stories better. As always, if you have questions feel free to as, I will always answer. If it confuses you, it likely will confuse others, and I will explain it to the best of my ability without giving away spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Come Clean<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru listened, "If you have a problem with me, I can leave." He finally heard the third party, likely the miko, say, barely above a whisper. <em>~That voice. It is familiar.~<em> he just couldn't place a name with a face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rolf doesn't have a problem with you...do you Rolf?" One of her friends chimed in.

"Certainly not." Rolf responded. Sesshoumaru could tell he was lying, even from where he sat in his cell. "Would you like to check out the merchandise, or just have the files?"

"Files, please. Going back there is gross..." one of the girls replied.

"I'll take Kagome in then." The other spoke up. _~Kagome... why does this name sound familiar?~_

"What is this merchandise you mentioned?" The miko inquired. _~So the miko has no idea what is being sold here? Curious, indeed.~_

"Demons." The girl answered without any cushioning. She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. A sharp intake of breath, from the miko, made it's way to his ears. This further proved that the miko was untrained. She had come clean in a single breath, Sesshoumaru knew her downfall.


	13. Chapter 13: Low

Chapter 13: Low

* * *

><p>The miko laughed nervously before choking out, "What?!"<p>

"I sell demons, deary. Workers, assassins, servants, even lovers, to those privileged enough to afford them." Rolf stated, laying on a thick layer of false charm.

"You've been to the manor several times, most of the servants are demon." One of the humans enlightened the miko.

"Real demons?! As in alive demons?!" The miko gasped. _~Does she not feel us?~_

"There is no money in selling a dead demon." Rolf stated.

"There are real, live demons here?" _~This miko is slow and dense. Those, combined with being untrained, is a deadly combination.~_

"Yes, and I sell them, if the price is right of course." Rolf was becoming annoyed with the miko.

"That's low..." _~The miko is angry! Over demons being sold?~_

"Excuse me? I make an honest living. No different than a farmer selling cattle. I just sell many different animals from all around the world." Rolf's voice boomed.

"Animals...?" The miko scoffed quietly. This was becoming quite the conundrum. A miko, speaking out FOR demons, even if she was untrained, it should go against her nature. Sesshoumaru was becoming irritated, he hated not having answers.


	14. Chapter 14: Outside

Chapter 14: Outside

* * *

><p>"Kagome and I are going to step outside for a moment. I think she is a little shocked. Rolf, Lili can begin looking for daddy's new worker until we return." One of the humans said. He could hear the elevator doors open and close, soon after the miko energy left the area.<p>

It was puzzling, to say the least. A miko, those born specifically to oppose demons, was here to purchase one? On top of that, she seemed to fight for demons. In his long life, he had only seen two who were affiliated with demons in this manner. Both belongings to his halfbreed brother. Both claiming to love the halfbreed. Both long since dead.

As he listened, waiting for her return, he heard the incessant chatter of the remaining female and the shuffling of papers. Clearly, these humans with the miko hadn't a clue she was a miko. He wasn't even sure if the miko knew she was a miko. He was not for sale. He had no sympathy for whichever demon she would choose, the one she was sure to purify the minute her emotions took over. He couldn't care less.


	15. Chapter 15: One last time

Chapter 15: One Last Time

* * *

><p>He tuned out the remaining female. The woman never stopped talking. Even Rin was quite sometimes, but not this lady. This was, by far, the worst part of being held captive. He couldn't kill the people that dared to bother him. He couldn't even walk away. Endlessly bound to these inferior creatures.<p>

Humans came here often. Many were repeat buyer that Sesshoumaru had seen on numerous occasions. None of them concerned themselves with him, Rolf made sure of it by leaving him in poor conditions. Sesshoumaru preferred it this way. Of course, there had been the occasional few, since his capture, that had offered too high a price. Each of those died the same day he was delivered. He belonged to no one. All he needed now, was one last time, once more to be out of this prison and he would be free.

He'd wait patiently for that day, then no one was safe from his wrath.

He would reclaim his birthright. He would show them all exactly who they were dealing with. Rivers of human blood would stain many continents. He would show no pity. He wouldn't show anything.


	16. Chapter 16: Dangerous

Chapter 16: Dangerous

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru growled in his chest. <em>~Humans. Despicable creatures.~<em>

His hatred of humans ran deep. When he was still a pup, his father had abandoned his mother and him, in pursuit of the human wench Izayoi. The result, Inuyasha. A halfbreed heir? What could he accomplish?

The Great Dog General fell defending this humans life. To add greater insult, he hid his tomb inside Inuyasha right eye in the form of a Black Pearl. To love in general was to show weakness, to love a human... whose life was so short and to die protecting her, was stupidity. True, Rin had touched his heart, but he had never been in love with her.

He would never allow himself to fall in love. It was a disgrace, weakness. The mighty falling for the weak. What could a human offer him that he could not take by force?

Sesshoumaru wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for a human. Thinking back to the day he had been captured. How naive he had been, made his blood boil.

Never again would a human become part of his life. They were unworthy. They were dangerous.

However, he was worse.


	17. Chapter 17: Demons

Chapter 17: Demons

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru heard the elevator before he felt the miko returning. <em>~She has decided to purchase someone?~<em>

"Feeling better Kagome?" The chatty female asked.

"Yes, I am better now... I was just shocked, you know?" The miko's voice wavered. _~She is frightened?~_

"It's understandable, after all, you just learned about it now, we have grown up with demons our whole lives. We will go in now." The calm female stated. _~The miko plans to enter a room filled with demons, interesting.~_

"Of course." Rolf responded.

"I have a few daddy might like picked out, you can select one when you get back." The chatty woman never shut up!

Sesshoumaru wondered slightly what the miko's reaction would be, coming in contact with real demons. She seemed so oblivious. While her comments puzzled him, her complete lack of understanding was evident.

"Don't be scared." The girl offered as a form of comfort

"I'm not." The miko said confidently.

_~I wonder how confident she would sound if I was not bound...I wonder exactly what this miko is capable of and how much she knows about what she is getting herself into.~ Sesshoumaru mused to himself._


	18. Chapter 18: For you

Chapter 18: For you

* * *

><p>A surge of miko energy hit Sesshoumaru the moment the miko entered the room. <em>~Natural instinct to protect oneself from the demonic energy present.~<em>

"For you. It will help with the smells. Remember the rules, do not give anything to them, stay out of reach of the bar cages and no touching the merchandise. Push this button once you've made your selection and I will let you out. Enjoy shopping girl." Rolf stated, then left. The metal door closed with a loud bang.

"Well, lets start looking." The miko said eagerly. Now that he could hear her better, he was positive he knew the voice, he just couldn't place it. He knew he hadn't heard it in many years.

The energy snapping at his own demonic energy also felt familiar. He had run into his fair share of mikos in the past, each more irritating than the previous, but the number wasn't so high that he shouldn't be able to place a familiar feeling like this. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was the halfbreeds miko. That was impossible. She was human. She was dead...


	19. Chapter 19: Fade

Chapter 19: Fade

* * *

><p>Silently, he listened to the miko as she walked around. Other than an occasional sigh, she said nothing, her only noise was the sound of footsteps on the concrete flooring.<p>

It was not possible. Humans just did not live this long. There was no way she had survived over 500 years, to be alive in this time.

However, there was no mistaking it, his instincts and perception were as sharp as ever. It was her. The aura was the same. The voice was the same, as far as he could remember, and oh did he remember well. He wasn't able to pick up her scent, the room was littered with too many underlying odors, he didn't even attempt to. He was positive, this was the second miko of Inuyasha. This was the wench that upon first meeting, aided in the taking of his arm... and from that point forward was just like the rest of the humans. She had power, he would give her that, which he had seen when they had all faced Naraku together. Defeating the evil hanyou did not compensate for her being who she was, the failure.

How he despised her.


	20. Chapter 20: Blurry

Chapter 20: Blurry

* * *

><p>"Did something scare you?" The female questioned as the miko came to a halt.<p>

"No, why would you think that?" The miko countered.

"Because you are running." The human stated.

"Oh..." the miko said lamely. _~Why had she been running?~_

Sesshoumaru listened as the human girl shared her secret with the miko. He soon found he wasn't interested. The human could talk all she wanted, it made no difference if her actions never followed through. Humans were the same, lying, deceiving and manipulating creatures that only thought of themselves.

He wanted them both to leave, now, before the miko realized he was there. If she was who he thought she was, this would not end well.

"I'll check the last row." The miko stated. That was the row he was at the end of.

The miko neared his cell. He released a small amount of his youki, trying to stop her. She paused for a moment and Sesshoumaru thought it had worked, however she rushed forward suddenly. She pressed her face close to the cloudy glass cage. She gasped. He had been spotted. She was the same girl from 500 years ago. Sesshoumaru could see her face through his hair.

She dropped to the ground. He could smell salt on the air. _~She weeps?~_ Her hand pressed firmly against the glass as she tried to get a better look at him. He didn't move. Maybe she would leave on her own. Maybe she would think he was dead. He knew it was a false hope, she had a look of determination on her teary-eyed face.

The miko left running, returning moments later and pointing at him through the glass, "I want him." She stated.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became blurry as they bled red.


	21. Chapter 21: Still Frame

Chapter 21: Still frame

* * *

><p>"Kagome, you can't be serious?! This one looks half dead. Come on lets go..." the human female attemped to pull the miko by the arm, hurrying to escape the sight he was.<p>

"He looks like this because someone here did this to him. I don't want another, I want him." ~_The miko is angry on my behalf? Why?_~

"Are you sure he didn't do it to himself? He could be dangerous."

"You have no idea..." the miko mumbled, but Sesshoumaru heard it loud and clear. ~_So, she remembers me as well..._~

"What?"

"I am sure he didn't do this to himself. Even if he is dangerous, he is the one I choose." _~IF? You will see first hand how dangerous I can be._~

"Okay. I will go get Rolf, you coming?" The girl was eager to leave.

"I'll stay." The miko said, staring at him. He still acted as if she was not there. This didn't seem to dissuaded her in the least, much to his displeasure. She disappeared again, walking the other halls again. He would remain still frame for now, soon he would be covered in her blood.


	22. Chapter 22: Remedy

Chapter 22: Remedy

* * *

><p>The miko returned a few minutes later, kneeling near the glass. He could smell the worries coming off her in waves, he could almost taste it.<p>

"I am going to get you out of here, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"Why?" The words escaped without his concent.

The miko fell backwards and began stammering, "I... I mean that... because... I just am, okay!"

_~ Surely, she must know this one will kill her the moment they open this cell.~_ He sat and observed the miko. Her emotions played plainly across her face, obviously deep in thought. Did she know she was so easy to read? Hadn't she learned anything 500 years ago? The scent of worry was gone, replaced by sadness, then joy, then adoration, then respect, then by longing. What was going through the miko's head, he couldn't say. Humans were such fickle creatures, their emotions were all over the place.

She looked away from him finally. He didn't catch any of the emotions he expected... fear... hatred...

"Small problem. Rolf says this one is not for sale." The girl said when she returned.

"Really... well we shall see about that." The miko glared.


	23. Chapter 23: Broken

Chapter 23: Broken

* * *

><p>He could hear the miko repetitively pressing the button for the door. Her foot was tapping and grating on Sesshoumaru's nerves. Was she so eager to die by his hands? He was all too happy to oblige.<p>

"Did you find another one you would like?" Rolf questioned when the door swung open.

"No, I made my selection already." The miko stated.

"As I told Kati, that one is not for sale."

"Why not?" The miko demanded.

"Not that I owe you any explanation, little girl, but that one can not be controlled." Rolf bellowed.

"Is that why he was beaten and bloody?!" The miko was nearly shouting now.

"As a matter of fact yes. He needs to be broken, like any animal he needs to learn who is in charge. I would hate for him to kill such a pretty thing, as he has with all his previous masters. Now, be a dear and pick yourself another play toy back there." Rolf said.

He wanted to kill her. He was nobodies play toy. He was a Lord, a Daiyoukai. He would be respected and feared. Why was she fighting so hard when it meant her death?


	24. Chapter 24: Last Resort

Chapter 24: Last Resort

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I will come this time if you want?" The chatty woman offered. The was the last thing he wanted, he could stand her incessant talking as it was.<p>

"We will both come. Maybe it's better if you pick a different one if this one is as dangerous as Rolf says he is." The calm one stated. He was much more dangerous than the woman knew.

"Yeah, can't be having my bestie killed by my birthday present, that would be awful!" The chatty one said dramatically. Kill her, he intended to.

"Thanks anyways, Lili, but I am not changing my mind. I chose the one I want, there is no need to go back in there. Rolf, can we speak privately for a moment?" The miko ask. Why was she so intent on purchasing him. Exactly what was she playing at?

"Certainly, deary, right this way." Rolf voice dripped with smugness.

"What are you doing?" He heard the calm one whisper.

"My last resort, no worries." The miko said before a door closed. What did she have planned to convince Rolf to allow him to leave? He could not understand this miko. Curious creature.


	25. Chapter 25: Candy

Chapter 25: Candy

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru listened carefully, with rapt interest. What was the miko about to do?<p>

"What can I do for you miss?" Rolf asked once the door was closed.

"Nothing." The miko said sweetly. Sesshoumaru then felt an enormous wave of purification energy sweep through the hold cell. Demons went crazy, smashing again the bars of their cage in a desperate attempt to escape the onslaught. The wave stung Sesshoumaru in his weakened state, burning into his already wounded back. "You see my hand, Mr. Rolf. Do you see this pinkish glow? Do you know what this is, Rolf?" The miko asked.

"... purification energy... but how..." Rolf choked out.

"Quite simple, actually. You see, I am a fairly well trained miko. I know more than even Lili and Kati know, when it comes to demons. I dare say, I know more than yourself, Rolf. I have lived with wild demons, I have fought thousands, and I have loved demons. You see... the demon back there, he is very important to me, which is why I am going to offer you a price you can not refuse and you are going to send him home with me." The mikos voice was heavy with confidence.

"And what price might that be?" Rolf sneered.

"In exchange for you sending him home with me, I will not purify every single demon in your possession." The few higher up demons that could hear the miko speaking as he could, began to go a bit stir crazy at her declaration. He wasn't sure himself, if he'd be safe from her purification energy, as he had never really been her target before. Sure, she had broken his armor with an arrow in the past, and she was largely responsible for Naraku's demise, but Sesshoumaru was stronger than Naraku could ever have hoped to be. Still, in his condition, it was questionable. She could potentially purify him, too. Sesshoumaru did not like this one bit. His fate rested on his captor and this wretched human miko of the halfbreed's. She was as troublesome as he was, possibly more.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can purify them from here. I do dare and I will, I have done so on many other occasions." Sesshoumaru could hear they lying in her voice, though her tone remained even. She was bluffing to free him. "Do we have an agreement?"

Sesshoumaru could hear Rolf huffing in anger. He had to admit the little miko had a fire in her soul. He remembered it well for their first encounter when he had tried to melt her with his poison, unsuccessfully. She was the reason Inuyasha had learnt to use Tessaiga. He had seen her fire other times in the past as well, but he wasn't about to dive into memory lane now. What was more important at the moment, was why she was so adamant about him being her choice? She must remember what transpired in the past... after all, she remembered him. She couldn't be a reincarnated version of her former self...

"You will regret this girl!" Rolf barked.

"No... I don't think I will. I am doing this for him... because I'd like to think he would do the same for me. If not, then I know he deserves much better than this. What he is, in that cell, is not the demon he is." The miko stated, as if she knew him! He did not ask for her help, now or ever. He did not need her help. He did not need her. She was wrong. He would never come to her assistance had the rolls been reversed. While they had crossed paths numerous times 500 years ago, it wasn't encounters he would regard as being pleasant.

"Leave!" Rolf demanded.

"As soon as you agree we have a deal! Him... and I will allow the rest of your demons to live."

"Agreed." Rolf ground out.

Sesshoumaru heard the door open before the miko spoke, "I am glad we could come to an agreement, Rolf."

"I will collect the paperwork now, he will be delivered tomorrow." Rolf said, non to gently.

"Oh, that won't do. Someone can bring him now, when I leave. I will ride with to ensure a safe delivery, you know, as long as that is okay with you." The miko stated, there was prideful humor in her voice.

"As you wish." Rolf was clearly annoyed.

"Thank you. Would you care for a piece of candy?" The miko giggled.

"What did you do?" The calm one asked the miko. They didn't know she was a miko, Sesshoumaru concluded. She hid this from her friends?

"Nothing. I just made him aware how beneficial it would be for him to change his mind." The miko said casually, as if nothing at all had happened in that room, while she had been out of earshot of her friends. Sesshoumaru had heard it all clearly. She said he was important to her? Why? What plan did she have in store for him?

Sesshoumaru knew somethjng was going on, and he was going to find out what. He would allow the miko to live for the time being, to figure out what games she was playing. When she was no longer useful and he exposed her deception, he would kill her.


	26. Chapter 26: Leave

Chapter 26: Leave

* * *

><p>"So have you guys decided on the one for your father?" The miko asked.<p>

"Wait a minute, don't change the subject. How did you get him to change his mind?" The calm one asked.

"I told you, I showed him how it would be beneficial." The miko skirted around the truth. This confirmed Sesshoumaru's suspicion that the miko's friends didn't know her true nature. Why was she choosing to keep it secret?

"You didn't sleep with him, did you Kagome?" The chatty one asked, unabashed.

"Of course not! Everyone can be reasoned with, Rolf is no different. I am going to ride back home though with who ever transports my demon, you guys don't mind do you?" The miko intended to be with him during the transport. Why? None of the others that had purchased him had desired to escort him. Another mental tally mark went down in Sesshoumaru's mind. This was some sort of plan, a game the miko was playing. He would figure it out soon enough and have true freedom. After he settled matters here, he would leave and right the wrong done to him in Japan.


	27. Chapter 27: Face down

A/N: I am looking for a BETA reader! For both sides of this story, would prefer it to be the same person. I need someone to check and correct grammar and punctuation, as well as make sure I am keeping in line with dates and time, and that the character are not becoming OOC. This person would need to respond quickly, so they would need some spare time, since I try to update BOTH stories daily. I also tend to write multiple chapters at a time, so the beta reader would get many chapters at once. Of course, if you plan to be the beta reader, you can't share whats to come in the story with the other readers, I don't want to spoil it.

If you are interested, please send a private message and we will talk!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Face Down<p>

* * *

><p>The whipmaster approached his cell. Sesshoumaru paid him no notice. "Get up you filth. Time to bind you for transport."<p>

Sesshoumaru was not about to make things easy on these humans. He was close to being free, being out, and the next time they crossed paths, the roles would be reversed. They would be at his mercy. Mercy was an attribute Sesshoumaru did not possess! He acted as if the man hadn't spoken.

The whipmaster whistled for assistance. The loud sound made Sesshoumaru inwardly cringe. Another four men and three demons, bound to Rolf, gathered in front of the cell. "Always having to be difficult, aren't you. This time will be no different. You will be back..." he chuckled. "... then you will be mine to do with as I please."

That's where he was wrong. Sesshoumaru was not returning. Rolf's binding was weak. Once the miko revealed herself, and his curiosity was sated, he would be his own demon again.

The men opened his cell. The sutra came next. Unfortunately, since there was a barrier around the building, add to it the binding and his weakened state, the sutras were effective. The men grabbed him and tossed him out of the cell before pouncing on him.

He heard the metal door open and the sound of the miko's footsteps approaching.

"What in the hell are you doing to him!" she yelled when she came into the hall.

"Trasporting him. He refused to cooperate, as usual." The whipmaster responded.

"Not like that you aren't!" The miko threw herself at the men atop him.

"Do not interfere." Rolf barked, retaining the miko.

"Stop this, immediately!" She was standing up for him again. He never asked for her assistance, nor did he want it. The more the did, the more it fueled his revenge. Why was she concerning herself with his wellbeing?

"He needs to be controlled." Rolf interjected.

"Not like this!" she yelled back.

"You think you can do better, be my guest." Rolf pushed her forward. Sesshoumaru knew Rolf was waiting for him to kill the miko. He would not be a pawn in Rolf's plan. The miko would live, for now. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear the miko was admitting and could feel her energies gathering up around herself, protectively. He still frightened her. Maybe he had overestimated her.


	28. Chapter 28: Fighter

Chapter 28: Fighter

* * *

><p>"Please don't kill me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am trying to help." The miko said, barely a whisper. He heard her loud and clear though. He could smell the anticipation from Rolf. Sesshoumaru was not about the please the bastard by killing the miko.<p>

The miko approached where the men had him pinned. "Let him go." she ordered, her voice waivered. Sesshoumaru could smell her nervousness. For some reason, this pleased him.

"Be prepared men if she fails and he tries anything." Rolf announced when the men released him. Rolf wanted the miko to fail, to be killed. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

The miko lowered herself to the floor next to him. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl. He wasn't particularly happy that she was this close to his person. He would wait and see just how the miko intended win in this situation. She had earned points in her favor by being formal when she had addressed him. She definitely had the trained spirt of a fighter, he reluctantly admitted to himself. It hadn't excaped his noticed that she reigned in her energy when near him. Whether that was smart, was still to be seen.


	29. Chapter 29: Miracle

Chapter 29: Miracle

* * *

><p>"This Sesshoumaru does not need your pity, miko." He stated when he smelled the salt from her tears.<p>

The miko gasped at the sound of his voice. "Never." She squeaked out. He sensed no deceit in her declaration. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can you get up and come with me, please?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

Again, she spoke formally. This was definitely the same miko that ra with the halfbreed, there was no doubt in his mind. While he hated to do as she asked, she was the lesser of two evils. She offered him freedom faster than he had intended. He stood, gracefully, ignoring the pain that radiated from his back. He glared down at the woman at his feet.

"Thank you." Was all she said to him before turning to Rolf, "Lead the way."

"I will not turn my back on that animal." he stated.

The miko growled. If Sesshoumaru laughed, he would have, at the pitiful display she made. "He could just as easily kill you from the front. It's a miracle he hasn't yet." She said angrily before she pushed past them and took the lead. He silently followed her.


	30. Chapter 30: Decode

A/N: A special thanks to Ceysna and Miranx for Beta reading both stories!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Decode<p>

* * *

><p>Rolf spoke to one of his men when they entered the waiting room, "Prepare the cage."<p>

"What?!" The miko declared, instinctively stepping in front of him as if to shield him with her petite body.

"In order to transport him, he must be placed in a special cage." Rolf told her.

"Why?" Her hands shook in anger.

"The vehicle is 'special' to keep them from escaping when transported." The miko looked at Rolf for a moment, then her gaze fell on him. He heard her unasked question, even though she hadn't said a word. Her eyes peered deep into his. He didn't like it. He was the predator here. He inclined his head slightly. That was all the answer she was going to receive from him.

"No." She said, matter-of-factly. Her bright blue eyes remained on his, searching for something. What she was searching for, he did not have a clue. "Kati, do you mind if he rides with us?"

"Impossible! Her father would have my head if I allowed that." Rolf stammered. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Why was she still fighting so hard? He just could not decode this miko's motivation.


	31. Chapter 31: Complicated

Chapter 31: Complicated

* * *

><p>"Please. I don't want him caged again." The miko dragged her companions off to the side.<p>

"Kagome... I don't know." The calm ones voice wavered. He could smell uneasiness from the girl.

"He is all bloody, daddy will kill us if we ruin the Italian leather, you know, if he hasn't already killed us by then." The chatty one attempted to hide behind the miko, keeping her eyes on him.

The miko looked in his direction. It was plain on her face, the unasked question, 'Do you intend to kill us?' If he was one to show emotion, he would have rolled his eyes at her. She was going to have to figure it out on her own, he wasn't going to help her. As if reading it in his eyes, she turned back her friend and stated with certainty, "He won't kill us. He won't escape. It's really complicated, but I just know everything will be okay. Can he come with us, please?" He inclined his head slightly at her ability to read him, the miko had promise. She wasn't as daft as she previously seemed to be.


	32. Chapter 32: Teenagers

Chapter 32: Teenagers

* * *

><p>"We will be taking him with us." The calm one stated, approaching Rolf.<p>

"Absolutely not." Rolf barked.

"He is bought. Paid for in cash. He belongs to Kagome now, so your opinion is of no consequence. Make her the charm and remove yours. I would like to leave soon." She stated in a very aloof manner.

"Come girl." Rolf growled out after a long moment and the miko followed into the office.

Sesshoumaru stood there, left with the two humans and Rolf's lackeys. He had half a mind to kill them all and try to leave on his own, but knew in his condition he wouldn't be able to make it past the barrier alone. The chatty female slunk backwards, edging closer to the elevator, her fear filling the room. At least he was still feared, rightly so.

"You teenagers think you have all the answers, all the power. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into with this demon." He heard Rolf tell the miko.

"I will be okay." The miko responded. She was correct, she would be fine, his curiosity was greater than his desire to kill her at the moment.


End file.
